


Dance Off

by katriona_subasa



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katriona_subasa/pseuds/katriona_subasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the fate of the universe is being left to a bunch of soldiers in dresses. And Beyonce</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Off

**Author's Note:**

> Friend had a mental image. Half asleep me thought this would be fun to write. Here you go.

Okay, they could totally do this. Fate of the universe. Time to kick ass and take names. And maybe chew some bubblegum on the side.

"Um… dear?" I turned and smiled at Kaiden, her long time partner. He looked  _nice_  in a dress, almost too much so. “The others were wondering about the choice of outfits,” he explained. He pointed to Wrex, looking ready to kill something in those lacy black tights. Javik wasn’t much better, but, then again, he was always grumpy with us primitives.

"Are you questioning the commander, Major?" I teased. 

"Me? Nah. And Ashley is hamming it up in that tuxedo." She certainly was. She looked like a grade-A badass in it, and knew it. Then again, I knew I looked awesome in mine too! "But some of the others… well…"

"This will totally work! And it’s a lot better than all of us dying horribly in a bloodbath, right?"

"True. Imagine how many of us would kick the bucket."

I shuddered at the thought and did a mental headcount. Miranda (in a dress), Garrus (dress), Jacob (dress), Kaiden (dress), Ashley (tux), Wrex (dress under protest), Grunt (dress), Jack (dress under protest), Tali (dress-suit thing), Kasumi (Kimono), Zaeed (dress), James (dress), Mordin (dress), EDI (dress), Legion (gothic lolita), Liara (dress), Thane (dress), Javik (dress), Samara (dress)… my precious friends. It was to make sure none of them died that I agreed to do this. Who’d have thought the reapers had a weakness for dancing? “Everyone ready?”

"Sure." "Affirmative." "Let’s go!" Everyone chorused, situating themselves around our only prop. A coffin to represent Morinth. Samara’s idea, and it made me laugh a little too hard to not do so.

I couldn’t help but laugh as James’s voice rang louder than the others, “I call Vakarian, Lola!”

"If you can keep up with me!" Garrus immediately retorted. "Lights are up!"

"Show time, boys and girls. Make sure to shimmy!"

And as we strutted out, facing down Harbinger and his backup dancing reapers, the speakers rang out: “ _All the single ladies, all the single ladies~”_


End file.
